Henry James Olsen (Smallville)
| Death = | Quotation = Well, you might not be superhuman, Clark, but there's a reason that I thought you were the Good Samaritan. | Speaker = Jimmy Olsen | QuoteSource = Identity | HistoryText = Very little is known about Jimmy before he met Chloe Sullivan when they were interns at the Daily Planet together in the summer of 2002. They began an on-again, off-again relationship several years later, culminating in their engagement in the Summer of 2008. They married in November 2008. Before this time, Jimmy claimed his father was an investment banker, and that he had spent Thanksgiving of 2006 with his mother. However, several months before their wedding, Jimmy confessed that his father is not an investment banker, but a part-time mechanic and an alcoholic from Oklahoma City, and that he never really knew his mother. He stated that he recreated his identity in order to fit in the big city of Metropolis. Jimmy returned to Metropolis on the Dark Thursday and was caught at a crossroads with Chloe while trying to figure out what was happening. He meet Clark Kent and officially became a member of the staff of the Daily Planet. He and Chloe investigated man-eating plants at Make-out Point in the woods. He ventured into the woods where he met Gloria. She spawned her seeds in him and Chloe and Clark rescued him. Chloe killed the plants inside him by shocking him with a defibrillator. Jimmy had a conspiracy theory about Lex Luthor, so he followed him to a meeting with Dr. Groll, not knowing that it was actually Lana Lang meeting the doctor. He later questioned Lex about the meeting. Angry, Lex kicked him out of the mansion, but Jimmy was able to take pictures of schematics of the Kryptonian black box first. Seeing the schematics at full scale, he figured Lex was working with the Egyptians. Jimmy went to the editor to see if he had anything credible, but Lex got him fired instead. Jimmy had to talk his way back into his job and was demoted to the basement in photography archives. Chloe enlisted Jimmy's help when Lex was trapped in an alternate frequency by metahuman Bronson. Jimmy used his father's old HAM radio equipment to tune into the frequency and restore Lex and Lana to their right dimension. Clark asked Chloe to help him figure out how migrant workers were dying on a nearby farm by babysitting young Javier Ramirez. Chloe and Jimmy successfully located Javier's mother in Granville, and the two were reunited. When Lois Lane began to suspect that the Green Arrow was her boyfriend, Oliver Queen, she met Jimmy online and offered to buy pictures of the Green Arrow from him. When they met to exchange the photographs, they were shocked to already know each other. Lois was disappointed that all of Jimmy's photographs were of body parts such as his legs and arms. He and Lois devised a plan to draw the Green Arrow out, but Clark and Oliver worked together as well to throw them off the trail. Jimmy was ecstatic to finally get a full-on face shot of the Green Arrow but when his pictures were processed, he was dismayed to find that he disappeared from the shot. Jimmy decided to hook up Clark and Lois together on Valentine's Day. After Lois and Clark were infected by the red kryptonite aphrodisiac, Jimmy was sent by Chloe to pick up an antidote made from green kryptonite. He sprayed Lois with the antidote and she was cured. Later, Clark asked Jimmy to help him locate a paparazzi who was stalking Lana. Even though he turned out to not be Lana's stalker, Clark and Jimmy successfully found the paparazzi's apartment and tracked him down. When Chloe turned up missing, Jimmy was extremely worried and panicked, but Clark was able to calm him down and helped him search for her. Chloe was returned seemingly unharmed and Jimmy helped her figure out who was behind her abduction. Jimmy was startled and appalled when he discovered that Clark had picked a tracking chip out of Chloe's shoulder with what they told him was a pocketknife. Jimmy surprised Chloe with a romantic classic movie screening at the Planet offices the same night Lana Luthor was shot. Jimmy took a photograph of the assailant, but was knocked out before he could retrieve it. While unconscious, he dreamed of Smallville in 1940. Images from the dream helped him solve the case upon awakening. He realized Lana's reason for being at the Planet that night and provided valuable clues towards finding the culprit. His work on the case got him a promotion, and he left Smallville to document a swim club for elderly men in Milwaukee. When Jimmy came back, he was photographing the Miss Corn Pageant in Smallville, he and Kara Kent exchanged several long looks, clearly drawn towards each other. However, three of the competitors noticed him taking pictures and attempted to kill him by freezing him into his car. Kara saved him and he recovered in the hospital. Later, Jimmy declared that he wanted to help his girlfriend Chloe "clean up" the city and rid it of meteor freaks. When he was saved by Clark Kent's cousin Kara, the two seemed to connect. Jimmy helped Kara restore images of her missing ship. They bonded over their love of extraterrestrials. With his help, she learned that it was housed in a government warehouse. Jimmy and Kara took a surfing trip together in Coast City. Apparently avoiding each other for some time, Jimmy and Chloe wound up awkwardly sharing an elevator just before Christmas. However, Chloe was unknowingly targeted by Adrian Cross. He trapped them in the elevator with an explosive device, but they were saved by Bizarro, posing as Clark. Trying to help Kara's memory with familiar things, Jimmy took Kara to a OneRepublic concert, where they met Pete Ross after Pete saved Kara from a falling speaker. He wanted to interview Pete about his new stretching meteor-power, thinking that Pete could prove that meteor-infected individuals did not have to live in secret or be ashamed. Chloe and Clark tried to talk him out of the article. He went with Clark to investigate Pete's power, and witnessed Lex blackmailing Pete into stealing for him, but still believed the interview would be beneficial. When Pete got in over his head, he changed his mind about the interview, and Jimmy understood. After Pete left town, Jimmy wondered if he could rekindle his relationship with Chloe. However, he seemed annoyed that Chloe was preoccupied with helping Clark and asked Lois if she wanted to collaborate on an article, saying he was trying to avoid getting fired. They went undercover to interrogate Lionel Luthor about the death of Patricia Swann. Lionel was not intimidated by their questions and promptly threw them out. Jimmy and Lois continued to follow Lionel to the Isis Foundation and learned that Lex Luthor was the one responsible for Patricia's murder. After the death of Lionel Luthor, Jimmy managed to get a glimpse of Lionel being pushed out the office window. When they went to go to the Isis Foundation, they were caught by Lex's assistant. Lois was shot for trying to stop her, and was placed in a freezer with Jimmy. Clark used his heat vision to keep them warm to prevent them from dying of hypothermia. Jimmy made a strong effort to rekindle his relationship with Chloe, but felt that she wasn't working as hard as he was. He was approached by an agent of the Department of Domestic Security, Vanessa Webber, and was told to watch over whatever Chloe Sullivan does. She gave him a case full of spy gadgetry. He then went to Isis, only to discover a confidential document of United States Security. He went to Clark for advice, wondering why someone would lie to someone they loved. Clark told him that sometimes people lie to protect their loved ones. When Vanessa approached him again, she instructed him to accompany Chloe to the Ace of Clubs where he later wowed her with some impressive dance moves. While at the Ace of Clubs, Jimmy, disguised, sneaked up on a man and stole his briefcase after he knocked him out. He managed to absorb the information stored within the briefcase using a computing-device and changed back into his formal party clothes undetected. After failing to get the right information, Jimmy went back to save Chloe from Vanessa. Once they returned to the The Talon, Jimmy expressed his feelings for Chloe by kissing her. The next day, Jimmy returned to the Planet to thank Lex for helping him to help Chloe. Lex reminded him that in time Jimmy will have to pay him back. Later Olsen followed Lex's ambulance and managed to take a picture of the symbol that was carved on Lex's chest. He then told Chloe about Kryptonian symbols found around Smallville in the past. Jimmy began to compile this information to write his first article for the Daily Planet. Lex told Jimmy to feed Lois a fake story to keep her out of his business. Feeling guilty for what he did, Jimmy told Lex he could not do it any longer. For that, Lex called the Department of Domestic Security on Chloe. They arrested her just as Jimmy proposed. Jimmy visited Chloe Sullivan at the Talon after he found out that she arrived home from being away for a month. He told her that he did not want an answer to his proposal thinking it will destroy what they had, but Chloe gave him one anyway; she said yes, that she will marry him because he was perfect for her by being imperfect. Jimmy later found a letter to Clark that Chloe had wrote six years ago. Jimmy questioned Chloe's love for him and drowned his sorrows at the Ace of Clubs. There, he was seduced by Maxima and started to die from hormone overload. Jimmy almost fell off the balcony, but Clark caught him. Later at the hospital Jimmy explained that he doubted Chloe loved him and gave Clark her letter. Chloe arrived but Jimmy and Clark didn't say a word about the letter. Jimmy left the hospital two days later, and talked to Chloe about the letter again. Chloe explained that her feelings for Clark were in the past. She also stated that her patience for Jimmy's insecurities were wearing thin. Jimmy is apparently at peace with the issue since Chloe said that Jimmy was her true love. At Jimmy and Chloe's engagement party, they were both shocked after what Lois' proposal, which alluded to the fact that Jimmy might not be Chloe's soul mate. Hours later Chloe and Jimmy were kidnapped by a crazed jeweler and forced to prove their love with a torturous contraption that shocks a person if they lied. Chloe and Jimmy passed and were returned home. This prompted Jimmy to admit that he had been lying about his family since they met but Chloe said she understood. Jimmy began to actively research a mysterious but unseen savior in the city, calling him the "Good Samaritan." Jimmy and Clark also investigated the destruction of the Ace of Clubs. He met Davis Bloome at his job at Metropolis General Hospital and asked if he could ride along with him so he can be first on the scene. Davis reluctantly agreed but that night, they were both attacked by a smoky blur until they were saved by the "Good Samaritan." When the Samaritan saved Lois Lane right in front of Jimmy, he managed to take a photograph, identifying it as the "Red-Blue Blur." Not realizing the Blur was indeed Clark Kent, he asked Clark if he would help him write a story on the superhero, but Clark declined. Jimmy got his photo published and soon all of Metropolis learned about its new hero. Jimmy eventually realized that Clark was indeed the blur, but Clark enlisted the help of Oliver Queen to fool him into thinking he was wrong. One week before their wedding, Chloe began to experience a severe bout of amnesia. When she forgot Jimmy, he turned to Clark for help. Jimmy took her to the hospital to get an MRI, but Chloe disappeared. She was returned home, still fearful and amnesiac, by Davis Bloome, who gave her a sedative. Jimmy was extremely concerned and insisted she go back to the hospital. She was returned home again by Clark, seemingly fully-recovered, and their wedding plans continued. On their wedding day, a murderous creature crashed the wedding and kidnapped Chloe. Jimmy tried to fight him off, but Doomsday slashed him across the chest. Jimmy was gravely injured and suffered severe internal bleeding. He was transferred to Star City for emergency surgery, accompanied by Lois Lane. After a recovery period of five weeks, Jimmy was back on his feet and transferred to Metropolis General Hospital. Upon his return home, it was revealed that Jimmy's recovery had been difficult. Clark thought he wasn't doing very well but Chloe remained optimistic. He suffered nightmares and severe lingering pain from his injuries. He also indicated that he was poorly-managing his pain medication, needing more than the recommended dosage. While in the hospital, he began to see what he thought was Davis Bloome, murdering people. He tried to find proof of Davis was a murderer, even sneaking into his ambulance were he found the body of one of Davis' victims. However, Davis injected him with a drug that caused him to hallucinate. Chloe tried to support Jimmy and remained optimistic, but Jimmy felt that since she didn't believe him, she didn't trust him and would never stop choosing someone else over him. He refused to go home with her and told her that marrying her was the worst mistake he ever made, leaving a heartbroken Chloe in tears. Jimmy barged angrily into Tess Mercer's Daily Planet office, leaving a file on her desk suggesting she investigate Davis. Jimmy was then seen driving while taking addictive pain medication. After his separation and resignation from the Daily Planet, Jimmy worked at the Ace of Clubs. On his first day he asked Bruno Mannheim to ask Ron Milano for an advance on his wages. Lois later called him to take pictures of her as Stiletto for her story, offering $100 to him. Arriving for work, Bruno noticed Jimmy's camera and recognized Chloe and Lois in the photos. He beat him up asking for information on Stiletto but Jimmy refused to tell him anything, then Bruno beat him unconscious and left him in the back room. When Bruno shot Clark who was protecting Lois, Jimmy awakened and tackled Bruno before Lois knocked him out. Then Jimmy and Lois help get Clark to the hospital to treat the bullet wound. Jimmy later went to meet a drug dealer, paying for the drugs using the counterfeit money that Bruno was making. At the Ace of Clubs, Jimmy asked of Oliver for some money to buy more drugs, but he turned him down. Going to the Talon, Jimmy was attempting to steal money from Chloe, claiming he would pay her back but was stopped by Oliver, and then Davis attacked both of them from the shadows. Davis tied the two up in the basement of the Talon, thinking of killing one of them to ease his transformation since Chloe isn't here to do it for him, then Jimmy tempted Davis even more as Jimmy taunted him. Jimmy realized that Davis was the one who crashed his wedding and tore everything away from him. Davis was about to kill him but realized he meant too much to Chloe and she would never forgive him if he did. Before he went to the hospital for his injures, he told Chloe to stay away from Davis since he was a monster. Oliver then offered Jimmy a job at Queen Industries due to his efforts of seeing the good in people and to prevent him from becoming a drug addict. Oliver had asked of Jimmy to go into Tess's office to use her tracking system to find Chloe and Davis' location. While he was there, he ran into Lois who was also there looking as well. Once Jimmy found their location using Tess' computer, he went straight there, only to find Clark with a Kryptonite dart in his back and no Chloe or Davis in sight. Clark finally admitted that Jimmy was right about him being the Red and Blue Blur after Jimmy saw Clark heal from his wounds. Under Clark's instructions, Jimmy took Chloe and Davis to their "wedding present" which was a tower, and the two decided to make up after knowing the whole truth and they passionately kissed. Davis woke up from hearing this and stabbed Jimmy through the stomach with a pole. Before Davis could kill Chloe as well, Jimmy hurled Davis into a spike, killing him. Soon afterwards, Jimmy died in Chloe's arms and told Chloe that he loved her. At Jimmy's funeral, his parents, younger brother, Oliver, Dinah Lance, Bart Allen and Chloe were seen there with Clark watching from a distance. Chloe gave Jimmy's trademark camera to his younger brother, saying he would've wanted him to have it. Alternate Future In an alternate universe, Jimmy wears a bow tie and admires Lois Lane. He was also a reporter and photographer. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Chloe lost her virginity to Jimmy when they were interns. * Jimmy refers to Clark as "C.K." * Jimmy knows the steps to a modern tango, as does Chloe * Jimmy's radio handle is "Jimmy the Infuriator." * Jimmy lives at 200 North Hamilton Drive, Metropolis. * Jimmy uses Nikon cameras mostly. | Trivia = * His full name is revealed to be Henry James Olsen, not James Bartholomew Olsen * Jimmy Olsen was played by the Actor Aaron Ashmore. * Jimmy bears a strange resemblance to Eric Summers because the two actors are identical twins. * Jimmy had no scenes with Tess Mercer in season 8. * Since Smallville does not take place within the DC Universe we read about in the comics and is technically and Elseworlds universe, Jimmy could very well be "the" Jimmy Olsen of this universe leaving his younger brother James Bartholomew to be only a "replacement". * Jimmys age is unknown. He's likley at the same age with Chloe Sullivan because of their internship. | Wikipedia = Characters of Smallville | Links = }} Category:Photography Category:Photographers Category:2006 Character Debuts Category:Journalism